Jewel of Gondor
by Laura-Shi
Summary: SlashMM It is after the war and Aragorn has taken the throne along with his most shy lover who at the moment is still healing and regaining strength and to top it off he is working himself into the ground. Well Aragorn notice it before it is too late.
1. Warning and notes

Dear Readers,

THIS IS A SLASH STORY... SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH TURN BACK NOW AND DO NOT BOTHER ME AND MY STORY. I WILL NOT TOLLERATE FLAMES.

Ok, not that the people that hate slash are gone. I would like to explain why I did this. You see a while ago I got a review that just appalled me and angered me at the same time. I do not find it amusing when people insult other peoples work when they do not even have any stories to begin with or they have stories and state clearly they do not like slash, but post a reply anyway. So here is the back ground to the story.

This story was first put up on Faramir fanfiction as the first midsummer swap that I have ever done and that was last year in 2007. Here is the request.

Request by Minx: _Aragorn/Faramir established relationship. A hurt/comfort fic where Faramir gets hurt, with physical and / or emotional angst. Aragorn plays healer, but soon finds out his skills won't suffice, and calls in Elladan and Elrohir. _

And here is my warning that clearly stated that this was a slash story and that it would most likely not have Arwen/Aragorn and Faramir/Ewoyn.

It is after the war and Aragorn has taken the throne along with his most shy lover who at the moment is still healing and regaining strength and to top it off he is working himself into the ground. Well Aragorn notice it before it is too late. SlashMM

I cannot see how I could not be more clearer than I had been, but apparently it was not enough for some people. Anyways back to what the story is about. It is a total of twenty pages long and had some notes on who the characters are and I tried to add why they act the way they do.

It is just after the war of the ring and Aragorn has been crowned Kind. His lover is Faramir and the realationship was supposed to be established. Faramir is hurt badly and takes ill and like most people who take ill they tend to act a little weaker than they usually are.

Elladan and Elrohir are in the city, but do not appear in the story till later. I would tell you more it will ruin the story.

* * *

HERE ARE THE FOOT NOTES TO MY STORY-

**Footnotes**

1 _Rouen_ – one of the old advisors who had worked for Denethor and had not liked Faramir that much and clearly shows it to this day even though the king does not find this amusing. (He belongs to me: Even though he is pain)

2 _Thoro_ – nick name for Aragorn or Elessar as he mostly called in this story given to him by Faramir for affection

3 _My precious jewel_ – A term of passion for Elessar to Faramir

4 _Eleanor_ is a plump woman who plays the over protective mother to Faramir and she has know Faramir his whole life.(Mine)

5 _Lily_ – Mousy girl and is very foolish. Eleanor does not like her.(also Mine)

6 _Elladan and Elrohir_ are not ever in Rivendell- They are currently in Gondor's white city

7 _Durel_ – Elladan and Elrohir's Mate (My character) He is a dark haired Elf think another version of Erestor with Glorfindel's eyes and you got him

The only charcters that I own are

**Elenor** who is in another story of mine.

**Lily** who is a little naive and foolish.

**Durel**- who is Elladan and Elrohir's mate.

**Rouen-** who is an advisor and a pain in the ass

* * *

Now for one last time please do not read this and post rude replys to the story such as (WTF?) I really do not appreciate when people do that and I have told you that this is a story with two male lovers. So if you do not like slash use your common sence and do not read it.

Thank you for allowing to rant. I am sorry to the readers that thought there might be new chapter, but I think that this was important to say. I might write about the bonding ceremony and if I do I will add it here after I am done. But right now I am too busy with other stories.

Sincerly yours,

Laura-shi aka Angelstar3999

PS- I WILL REPOST THE STORY SOON AFTER I HAVE FIXED IT TO MY LIKING.


	2. The Jewel of Gondor

**Title:** Jewel of Gondor  
**Author:** Angelstar3999 aka Laura-Shi  
**Beta:** SisterSue1  
** Pairing:** Faramir/Aragorn, Elladan/OMC-(Durel)/Elrohir  
** Rating:** Pg 13-R  
** Feedback: **You can reach me at or or use the form below.  
** Disclaimer:** The Characters in this story do not belong to me, I gain no profit from this story, and I own Nothing! Except for Durel he is mine (cuddles male elf possessively) and a few minor characters (Rouen, Eleanor). For character details, see footnotes.  
** Summary:** It is after the war and Aragorn has taken the throne along with his most shy lover who at the moment is still healing and regaining strength and to top it off he is working himself into the ground. Well Aragorn notice it before it is too late.  
** Notes:** Faramir knows that Aragorn is Thorongil  
** Category:** Challenge-Challenge issued to writer, H/C Hurt/comfort, M/M homosexual relationship (Slash) Written for the 2007 Midsummer Swap.

Request by Minx: _Aragorn/Faramir established relationship. A hurt/comfort fic where Faramir gets hurt, with physical and / or emotional angst. Aragorn plays healer, but soon finds out his skills won't suffice, and calls in Elladan and Elrohir. _

* * *

It was late in the evening and Elessar was sitting in the council room listening to all the complaints that were thrown in his face. We do not have enough food. When will you fix the damage to our houses? That leak is causing my wife stress Sire, and so on; to the point where he desired to repeatedly hit his forehead. He and his shy steward had decided to repair the lower levels first, before they started on the upper levels of the city. For it was the lower cities that had taken the main damage and who needed the most help in repairing their homes and getting everything back to what it was before the war. The people who lived down in the lower levels where Rangers who had fought in the war and had take the biggest hit when they where attack. 

Coming out of his trance he watched as Faramir spoke up and once again explained to the old advisor who most likely made him feel the need to strangle them, but that would not be proper for new king. He needed these men to help him rebuild this kingdom and banishing them from this land, even though it sounded so great, was not an option.

"Now Rouen, the king and I have explained this to you before and it still remains the same: It is the lower levels of our city that were hit and it is the lower levels that shall be helped first". My beloved said in a calm voice and I could tell that this was a tense subject for him, because they were most of the rangers that he fought with, side by side, and the rangers that he had rode off to war with. A lot of the noble people who lived down in the lower level of the city had lost a father, a son, a brother, a cousin in one of the last stands and could not afford to pay for the repairs that they needed. So both Faramir and he had sat down and had had a long discussion on who needed the most help and they had both agreed it was the people who lived in the lower level who needed to be helped first.

"If your father were still here he would not have done such a foolish thing as you are doing." Rouen had bitterly replied to Faramir's statement.

"Yes, Rouen… I understand that, but here's some news for you, I am not my father and we are still going to help the lower levels for they took the biggest hit." Faramir said with a straight cool expression and I could tell that he was very upset by now.

"Rouen that is enough!!!" Elessar bellowed over the bickering and whining. Everything went so completely silent that if someone had dropped something in the room you could have heard it echoing for miles. All the advisors now looked at their king with shock for they had not yet seen him loose his cool mannered temper and were surprised by the outburst. None of the people have seen Elessar get angry, much less frustrated, at anyone before today. No one had, except for Faramir. But no one knew that. Except for Faramir, who had seen it coming, and knew his beloved was only letting his passionate side take over.

"I am sorry m'lord; I just don't see how all this good money can be used in such a way." And just the way Rouen had spoken it, it felt like someone had pour a bucket cold water over his skin. He did not enjoy such a feeling and he noticed that Faramir was affected by his tone too. He did not tolerate in his council. No one was to be belittling in his sight or out of his sight, for it was not right to treat someone in such an ill manner. He especially did not like the satisfied look on Rouen's face and the slightly embarrassed look on his lovely one.

"I believe that we need to take a lunch break and clear our heads. So everyone, you are dismissed for the duration and I will see you after lunch break," Elessar managed in a tightly controlled voice. He felt that he was going to snap very soon from frustration of two different kinds. Heaving a great big sigh, Elessar sat down and rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to get the headache to go away. Now he knew why his Ada, Elrond, always rubbed the bridge of his nose so often. Jumping slightly when he felt two arms circle around him, Elessar looked up to see his beloved Faramir and when he looked around he noticed everyone else had departed.

"Everyone has left Thoro, what do you think of taking lunch in our quarters today? That way you can have a chance to relax." He smiled at the old nickname that Faramir had given him so long ago, before anyone knew that he was Aragorn, or the one person to bring the kingdom back to his rightful glory. Leaning up, Elessar took his beautiful one's lips into a sweet kiss which deepened to a hot, steamy passionate kiss. Breaking for air, Elessar released Faramir from the loose grip and stood up from his chair.

"That sounds wonderful my precious jewel." Elessar purred into Faramir's ear while he slid his arms around his precious one's waist and frowned when he felt Faramir ribs even through the thick velvet of his court garments and he was not pleased with this. Leaning backwards to look at Faramir face and to talk to him, Elessar noticed that there was a faint flush covering Faramir' cheeks.

"Faramir, my lovely one, have you been eating your meals?" Elessar asked with a firm voice that left no room for disobedience.

"I have tried, Thoro…Elessar, I really have tried, but it is very hard. I really am trying to eat a lot of food." Faramir stuttered out all the while, becoming very distressed and starting to silently cry. He did not enjoy disappointing Elessar, for this man was his world and the one thing that kept him going. Elessar quickly brushed the tears away from his beloved's face and shushed his panic stuttering with a sweet tender kiss and tried to put in all of his love into that one kiss.

"Faramir, sweet one, I did not mean for the question to upset you. All I wanted to know is if you have eaten daily." Elessar calmly said to Faramir as he gave him another kiss on his lips. They separated when they heard a light knock at the door.

"You may enter." Elessar watched as Faramir slowly sat down and he scowled for all he wanted now was to ravage his little lover and not be interrupted by any. Looking over he noticed one of the cooks, Eleanor, enter the room. He smiled. Eleanor was a plump kind woman was slightly graying and had wrinkles around her eyes from smiling all the time. She was often seen spoiling Faramir when no one was looking and she was always speaking kind words about the new steward of Gondor, saying how great he was and that he much better for Gondor and her kingdom than his father was. It was no secret that Eleanor was very over protective of Faramir and one would have had to have lost his mind to insult Faramir in front of Eleanor. There would be a tongue lashing not to be forgotten. Elessar smiled at Eleanor and ushered her into the room.

"Well hello to you, Sire, Faramir and how has your day been? I have brought you your favorite for lunch." Eleanor observed Faramir and frowned at what she saw.

"Eleanor…..!" Faramir had whined at the head Cook who was completely oblivious of Faramir's objection to being treated like this.

"Sire, I mean no offense, but I do hope that you are not working young Faramir too hard. He has just gotten out of the healing house and should not be over worked." Eleanor huffed and placed down the tray, before brushing some strands away from Faramir's face. She was completely oblivious of Faramir's horrified expression. Elessar looked between the two of them, leaned back and broke out into a deep rich laughter that clearly showed his amusement, but instantly stopped when he got the 'look' from Eleanor.

"Eleanor, I assure you that I am not working Faramir into to ground. If anyone is doing that, it is himself, for I would never do something like that" Elessar said while grinning the whole time. But Eleanor, who barely knew him, was bound to be accusing the one in charge and Elessar didn't mind. He watched as Eleanor fussed of Faramir like a mother hen would a baby chick and he had to smile at the fondness that this woman held for his beloved one. She was way too overprotective and didn't trust a lot of people when it came down to Faramir's well being. She was starting warm up to him and he supposed the only reason was because he made Faramir happy. Elessar shook his head knowing that it would take a long time before Eleanor truly trusted him, but she tried because she knew that Faramir and he where in love and although she had a very tough exterior, she was an old romantic at heart.

"Well then, you two enjoy your meal and I will make sure the stick-up-his-ass and lackey don't bother you for a while," Eleanor said in a firm 'Don't you dare challenge me right now voice'. As she left, she stopped next to Elessar and leaned in slightly.

"Here let me fix that. It has been bothering me all day." She tucked the loose strands of hair behind Elessar's ears "There, that is much better." Eleanor then straightened out and left a slightly flustered Faramir and a shocked Elessar in her wake.

"She is so overprotective of those she sees as family, and you are slowly becoming that," Faramir said. Elessar smiled at Faramir's words and grabbed the tray that was placed on the table while heading for the door.

"Thoro, What are you…?" Faramir said in a dream like state.

"I believe you said something about heading for our quarters and having lunch." Elessar purred deeply as Faramir stopped in front of him with such a confused look on and his lower lip jutted out in pout like fashion. Groaning at the temptation, he grabbed Faramir and dragged him out of the council room and straight to their room. They stopped every now and then to steel a kiss. Elessar wondered how he got so lucky to have found a gem like Faramir.

Faramir slowly closed the door to their quarters and winced when his back hit the surface of the wooden door.

"Beloved, is there something wrong?" Elessar asked when he noticed his love wince.

Looking up Faramir smiled and tried to hide the discomfort of his back hitting the surface of the door and especially since his old wound was hit at full force.

"I am fine Thoro; I am just a little sore from sitting in the chair for hour after hour. Nothing to worry about," Faramir replied in a calm voice he hoped would not cause Thoro, his beloved, any more stress.

Faramir smiled as Elessar slowly headed towards and encircled him in a big hug and cuddle into the top of his head, causing his hair to become messed and ruffled.

"Hmmm, my precious jewel… if there was something wrong you would tell me wouldn't you?" Elessar muttered into Faramir's hair while he every once in a while gave him a small kiss.

"Thoro… you should not worry about these things. I am doing perfectly fine and there is not need for worry. Now let us enjoy our meal," Faramir calmly said as his eyes twinkled and with an inner mischievous tone.

"That is good to know and now let us eat for you, my lovely one, are much too thin." Elessar teased Faramir.

"Elessar…!" Faramir said in a scandalize tone.

Faramir could have not said anymore for his was being lead toward the table where the food was set up and two chairs were set close together so that when they sat down their legs were so close that they brushed against each other. Slowly sitting, and not ever losing contact smiling, Faramir squeezed Elessar's hand and leaned over to give his beloved a short sweet kiss. Breaking the kiss he gave his Thoro, his protector, a slight smile.

"Faramir, stop trying to distract me. You and I both need to eat before we go back to the council meeting and you definitely need to gain weight, for you are certainly too thin. You were not this thin before we departed before the war." Faramir listened as Elessar ended in a sour tone. Grabbing his fork he started to eat his favorite meal, made by Eleanor. She was one of his closest confidants throughout his life. Faramir was so focused on his eating that he jumped when he felt someone grab his hand. Looking up, Faramir stared right into the saddened, grey eyes of Elessar.

"Did I upset you my jewel, because if I did, I really did not mean to cause you pain." Elessar pulled Faramir into a tight embrace, so his head was under Elessar's chin and there was no room for movement.

"Thoro…Thoro… THORO… I am not upset with you… I am just hungry…after all; you did say that I need to gain some meat on these bones…" Faramir muttered into the crook of Elessar's neck as Elessar shook. At first Faramir thought that Elessar was crying, but then he heard a small snicker escape his lips.

"Hey, I am trying to be nice and you are laughing at me…!" Faramir sarcastically replied, using a tone that would be, by anyone, called mock anger. Faramir felt the heat leave as Elessar straightened up and pushed back so they where at arms length.

"I do believe, my beloved Faramir, that I love you more than the day you sent my confident ass to the ground." Elessar's eyes twinkled when he said this, and Faramir had the decency to blush at his comment. As they both sat down to continue to eat their meal, Elessar and Faramir shared a smile and conversed with each other in smooth tones. They kept to small talk and traded information on what the other had been up to when they were not together, which did not happen that often. Going back and forth, they found out what had happened in the last two days and what the other person had done during the day. Faramir had just shared everything except for the fact that his shoulder had been bothering him more often than it did the first few weeks since he had gotten out of the healing wards. But he could not tell Thoro… for Faramir believed it was just a little pain and would fade within a couple days.

"Well Faramir, my dearest it is time to get back to the meeting and enjoy another two grueling hours of conversation with the councilors." Elessar spoke as he stretched upward to grab Faramir's hand and pull him up. This time Elessar had not noticed Faramir wincing from the jolt as he pulled him out of the room.

Elessar looked back at Faramir and smiled at him. He did not know what he would do if anything ever happened to his precious one. What if he lost Faramir? Shuddering, Elessar shook his head and knew that would never happen. He would not allow it to happen, and with that thought, he pulled Faramir down the halls and into part two of the dreadful meeting.

Too bad for Elessar for he did not know how close he would come to losing his beloved, and what a fight they would have on their hands in next couple weeks.

* * *

_ Two days later_

Elessar moved through the halls searching for his wayward lover Faramir. He had not seen him all day and was anxious to talk to him and cuddle with him in front of the fire in their room. Lately Faramir had been a little sluggish, but Elessar thought nothing about it and assumed it was from all the loads of work. Turning a corner he entered the libraries and recognized a familiar head lying down on one of the desks, with many books surrounding him. Sneaking up on Faramir he paused for a second and then circled his arms around Faramir's waist. He leaned down to blow lightly upon his ear, knowing that Faramir's ears where highly sensitive, along with other few things.

"Faramir, there you are I have been looking everywhere. Trying to catch on your beauty sleep… my precious jewel?" Elessar teased Faramir.

Faramir's head snapped up and he looked up and saw Elessar and cursed every word silently. Elessar would surely notice that he was not well; after all, Elessar was raised by a master healer. He noticed Elessar's eyes dim and a frown cross his face and then he felt the Elessar's left hand touching his flushed cheek and quickly moving away.

"Faramir….! You are burning up…" Elessar exclaimed in a shocked tone. Brushing the extended hand away and making sure not to make contact Faramir tried to finish what he was doing when he fell asleep.

"I am fine Elessar… I am merely tired, that is all." Faramir said trying to convince Elessar that he was perfectly fine, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. Faramir jumped when one hand slammed down on the desk and the other grabbed his chin and forced him to look into the two stormy eyes.

"Faramir! You most certainly are not ok. You are hot and your skin is flushed. And I should have seen this coming, what a healer I am. No!!! You will not do any more work today and that is final. I am king and you shall listen to me for once. Now, I am going to take you back to our living area and you are going to remove your court garments and put on night attire and lay down in our bed."

"But, Thoro……." Faramir tried to reason with Elessar, but was cut off when Elessar got in his face and grabbed his chin in a strong grip, so Faramir could not avert his gaze.

"Do I make my self clear, Faramir?" Elessar said between clenched teeth as he pulled Faramir up and started directing him to the door. Faramir broke free and turned to Elessar.

"See, I am fine Thoro, you worry too much." Faramir stated moving to the side to show he was fine, but just as he did, all of the color in his face drained and he collapsed in the place he was standing.

"Faramir!!!!!!!!!!" Elessar panicked as he saw his beloved sway and his eyes roll in the back of his head, with a quick reflex, Elessar dove forward and caught Faramir before he could hit the floor. He was in a state of panic as he lifted Faramir's unconscious form and headed quickly toward their room, knowing that Faramir would be much more comfortable there.

Quickening his pace, he neared his door, entered his room and laid Faramir down on the bed. He hurried around the room and grabbed the things he needed. Some night wear that he could put on Faramir after he gave him a cool rinse to bring down his temperature to a healthier level. Then he snagged the bag that he kept all his healer equipment in. Rushing over to his beloved he stripped him of his heavy velvet court garments and took the cold buck of water and cloth and dipped the cloth into the water. After dipping the cloth into the water several times to make sure it was soaked, he wringed it to get rid of the excess water and started to run it over the feverish body that laid on the bed. Repeating the process several times until his front had been rinsed, he stopped. But then continued and grabbed Faramir's nude form and turned him over, making sure he wouldn't suffocate. Faramir was far too warm for a normal person and if this did not work, Elessar would s have to ask for more professional help; but hopefully it would not come to that. Looking at Faramir's back he started to curse profoundly at what he saw. Faramir's wound from the war was infected and was extremely red and angry looking and it caused dread to course through his body. Frowning, Elessar let out a loud sigh and returned to rinsing the skin, all the while he mentally went over the things he needed to do today including getting the wound checked.

"Faramir, why did you not tell me that something was wrong?" Elessar hoarsely whispered.

He knew that Faramir couldn't answer, so he returned to rinsing Faramir's body and getting out the herbs that he needed for the infected wound on Faramir's back. This would not be a short journey. It would take a long time and he could not be interrupted in this. Getting up he hurried to the door and opened it and looked out. He spotted a maid and beckoned her over to give the message to be passed on. After telling her who to give the message to and what he needed to be brought back, he ushered the young maid off and shut the door. Returning back to the room he continued to rinse his beloved's back. During the whole time he felt the bad, dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach becoming bigger. He could not lose Faramir; he just could not, for if Faramir died he would take the most important thing with him, his heart. Sighing, he grabbed the cloth and dipped into the water.

* * *

Rushing down the hall the young maid hurried. She was not new to this land, but had just become of age to start working in the palace and it was just her luck that she was given an important message to deliver to Eleanor. What would that old woman know? But it was her duty, given to her by her king, and she do any thing for her king. Entering the kitchen, she went directly to Eleanor and tried to speak to her. 

"What to do you want Lily..?" Eleanor Barked.

"Madam.… King Elessar sent me to give you a message," Lily replied truly feeling insulted by being spoken to in such a way.

Turning around, Eleanor looked at the mousy girl who always seemed so full of herself.

"Well, Girl… don't stand there like a nit wit, give me the message," Eleanor snapped at the stupid girl-child.

"Here…" Lily extended her hand shakily and handed her the letter, only to have it snatched away. She was shooed off.

Eleanor skimmed over the letter and looked up to notice that the girl was still there. She looked back at the letter and paled at what it said:

_ Eleanor, _

_ I need some help. Faramir is very feverish and his wound is infected._

_ Could you get the healers in the hall to send me some herbs?_

_ Thank you… _

_ Sincerely _

_ King Elessar_

Even in panic, Elessar was still proper and Eleanor admired that about him. But now was not the time to think about that. Now she needed to get help for her sweet Faramir. She might not have given birth to Faramir, but she had known him his whole life, and had known his mother and had been friends with her. She promised Faramir's mother to watch over her boys and, damn it, she was going to do that. Taking a paper she scribbled a note down and looked for the floozy girl Lily. There was a reason that she didn't like that girl, and that was because the girl only saw a man as a way to rise into status. Finally she found her talking to other girls and wasting her own and their time. Eleanor marched over to where Lily was standing and tapped her food while glaring down on the slackers and the other girls scurried away when they saw Eleanor standing over them.

"Girls, where are you going I was just about to get to the good part?" Lily shouted after the retreating forms. Turning around Lily paled at the sight of Eleanor hovering over her.

"Oh Hello, madam… how can I help you." Lily stuttered.

Eleanor huffed and rolled her eyes and shoved the note into the girl's arms.

"Take this to the healers and wait for their instructions. Do not waste anyone's time," Eleanor bellowed out. Eleanor looked down at the girl who had the look of confusion and still stood there.

"What are you standing there for? I gave you an order, now move it!!!" Eleanor shouted causing people to stop and stare, but as for Lily she was out of the room before Eleanor had even finished the words.

As Lily scurried out of the room she became very frustrated. She was never meant to do this demeaning work for she was high class and shouldn't have to do work of the servant work. This was not how she envisioned her life at all. She was supposed to marry someone of great nobility and live in luxury. Glowing she hurried off to the healing wing.

* * *

_Back in Elessar and Faramir's Room — Later that day_

Elessar had gone from calm to very panicked in the hours that he had been trying to bring Faramir's temperature down. Nothing had worked. During the whole time he had been rinsing, Faramir had not wakened and that only added to his panicked mood. He did not know what to do and he was devastated. Only a couple days ago he had jokingly remarked that if something were to happen to his beloved, he would not survive. Now he might find out if that would happen.

"Damn it……!" Elessar slammed his fist on the table. He was sitting looking over a book of herbs, trying to find an herb that would help his beloved. So far he had found nothing, and time was passing way too fast for his liking. Looking over toward the bed, he got up when he noticed that his beloved looked flushed. Walking over to the bed he lifted the sheet and grabbed the dampened cloth and ran it over his flushed cheeks and chest. He had decided to forgoer the night attire for it would have caused more heat than he needed right now.

"What am I doing wrong? I have placed the right herb and spread them over the wound and have changed the dressing every two hours. I have rinsed him with cold fresh water and repeated that process several times and I have checked for other injuries. What I am I doing wrong?" Elessar released between sobs that racked his body. He was not thinking clearly at the moment. He knew that he should get in touch with his older brothers Elladan and Elrohir6. It wouldn't be hard to reach his brothers, for they where currently residing in Gondor, to help him rebuild the city. This hopeless feeling was causing his great pain and distress and all he could do now was pray and keep on trying to bring down Faramir's fever. It was all he could do right now.

* * *

_On the other side of Gondor-_

Three shadowed figures sat in the corner of a bar where they were observing the people of this city. They were trying to get an idea of who the people were and listening in on different conversations. It was amazing what people would say in front of you when they where not interested in you. The three people were sitting very close together to the point where you could not tell where one leg started and other ended. There was one dark haired figure in the middle. He had an angelic face with the deepest of blue eyes and ruby red lips curved up in a sultry smile. Next to him on both sides were mirror image twins with long hair just like their short partner and striking grey eyes.

"Hey did you hear?" A man two tables to the left said.

"No, what" His table partner replied.

"Well, I heard the king closed himself inside the room" the first guy said. This caught the attention of the three mysterious figures who decided listen with out being too obvious.

"No, really!?" the second man replied again

"Yes, that is what I heard from one of the maids. Apparently it has to do something with Lord Faramir" the first man replied glumly.

"Really, what is wrong with the young lord?" the second man replied with a hint of concern.

"Well, apparently he collapsed and has come down with a very high fever. Eleanor is in a nasty temper, or least that is what my sister said. She said she took her temper out on the mousy girl Lily and as for King Elessar he is in dark, damp mood."

"No, not Lord Faramir… are you sure these are the true facts?" the second man replied in a panicked tone.

"Yes I am quite sure that these are the facts…" The first man said as his voice faded off into the cheers and yells.

The shadowed figures shared a look with each other.

"It would seem that out little brother needs our help and we should get back to the castle and see what is going on," one of the dark haired twins replied.

"Yes, that is true and we can check on Elessar and see how the bright jewel is fairing" the dark haired angel spoke up.

"That sounds good Durel. What to do you think Elladan? Should we head out?" the other twin questioned.

"Hmmm… yes that does sound good Elrohir" Elladan replied as he pulled the dark haired beauty upwards as he stood up. Stealing a light kiss, before reluctantly letting go of his beloved and throwing some coins down on the table.

"Elladan! Do not hog Durel; I would like to spend time with our mate." Elrohir teased as he grabbed Durel and gave him a passionate kiss.

They quickly exited the bar, got on the horses they had with them and rode of in the direction of the castle. They had only one thought on their mind 'what kind of mess had Elessar had gotten into this time and how would they be able to help him this time'.

* * *

_Next morning in… Elessar and Faramir's Room_

Elessar felt like dirt right about now. There had been no improvement and Faramir was still feverish. He had at least been able to get some water down Faramir's throat and had gotten him to cool down a little bit, but not much.

Faramir was still very feverish and was still unconscious and had yet to wake up. This was causing to have bouts of anxiety attacks every so often. He had admitted that he needed help and about now he wished his ada was here. Heck he would even take help from his brothers and their mate right about now. He was not feeling comfortable as he looked down on his lover. He felt the beginning of tears brim in the corner of his eyes. Snapping out of his thought, he looked at the door in irritation. Then he heard someone call out on the other side.

"Yes, enter" Elessar snapped.

The door creaked open and there stood a young maid who was ringing her hands in a nervous manner.

"Sire, there are three elves at the entrance. They desire to see you." the young maid spoke up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Don't keep them waiting and have them escorted here. Well what are doing standing there? Move and don't keep my guest waiting..!" Elessar snapped as he watched the maid scurry out of the room. He knew right away who it was and at the moment was silently rejoicing about the fact that his brothers were there. Leaning over Faramir's body he brushed away some strands of hair.

"Do not worry beloved, help will come soon and you will be awake and well in no time," Elessar whispered. Leaning down he brushed his lip across Faramir's damp forehead. Slightly jumping when he heard banging at the door, Elessar slowly got up, brushed his hands on his court garments and headed toward the door.

"Estel are in there?" one the twins yelled behind the door, or at least that is what Elessar expected. Elessar grabbed the door and opened it and stepped back so that Elrohir, Elladan and Durel could enter. As his family entered he closed the door and locked it so no one could enter. Turning around he saw that Durel had taken his place and Elladan and Elrohir had only taken to steps in, and not moved so far.

"Estel are you ok?" Elrohir asked. Concern was clearly written in his eyes and it was also clear in the eyes of the other occupants in the room.

"I am fine, it is Faramir that is ill" Elessar replied, all the time trying to keep his voice calm as possible in front of his older brothers. All of a sudden he felt two arms circle him from the front and the back and he cracked. He could not keep his distress in and as he, between sobs, spilled what had happened in the last couple days. He was an emotional wreck and events had taken their effect on him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he felt his eyes dried and couldn't come up with any more tears.

"There, there baby brother. No more tears. Your big brothers are here to save the day and we will help little Faramir get better. After all, what is family for?" Elladan whispered into Elessar's ear, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. Stepping back, Elladan smiled down at his brother. No matter how old Estel got, he would always be that five year old who followed Elrohir and him around, with those big grey eyes always filled with amazement.

"Now little brother, you go with Durel as Elladan and I see what is wrong with our little brother Faramir," Elrohir spoke from behind.

Elessar was about to protest when the words that Elrohir spoke hit him and his empty face turned a nice shade of red.

"You knew about our relationship?" Elessar stuttered out, ducking his head so that his brother would not see his embarrassment.

"Of course we know, brother, it is kind of hard not to notice. And before you ask, Ada knows as well, and we all approve of this relationship. Now, you are going to go with Durel to head to the kitchens and get something to eat. Don't try to protest Estel you are going to eat and you will relax. We have everything under control here… now shoo," Elladan sternly spoke.

Durel smiled from where he was sitting as his beloveds and Estel interacted. It was always so funny to watch especially with the fact that the twins still saw Estel as the five year that followed them around all the time. Getting up he walked past Elladan giving him a kiss on the cheek which stopped him in his long lecture grabbing Estel's arm and dragging him out the room only stopping to give Elrohir the same treatment as he had Elladan.

"Now you two get to work while Estel and I get something to eat." Durel called out from over his shoulder as he dragged the reluctant Estel out of the room while Estel kept on giving excuses why he should stay and help which Durel ignored.

"Now, now little brother… Don't think that you can convince me of anything. You and I are going to eat something willingly or with me forcing food down your throat," Elladan and Elrohir faintly heard Durel say.

"Was it a good idea to leave Estel with Durel? You and I know how enthusiastic Durel can get," Elladan spoke up after a pregnant silence.

"You and I both know that Durel will take good care of Estel. He loves him as much as we do," Elrohir replied.

"Yes, you are right. Now, let us see what we can do for the jewel of our family and make sure he does not get worse than he already is." Elladan replied, looking at their new patient who looked as fragile as glass. Sighing, he knew that there would be a long journey ahead.

* * *

"Durel, Durel… Slow down…" Elessar said after stumbling for the umpteenth time. 

"Now, now brother we need to get food into your body and then your body into bed. You are no help to Faramir if you are dead on your feet," Durel scolded his brother.

"I know that, but if you keep on pulling on my arm in such way, it will be me that needs to have medical attention. I will need to have someone reattach my arm," Elessar replied as he felt Durel's grip loosen as he squeezed his hand. Grabbing Durel's hand, he dragged him down the hall the rest of the way and stopped outside of the kitchen and gave a surprised Durel a quick hug.

"What was the hug for little brother?" Durel asked.

"Because I can, big brother, and now let us get something to eat" Elessar replied.

As they entered the room, Durel and Elessar watched the hustle and bustle going about in the kitchen. Everyone was moving around and Elessar did not see the young maid bump into him until he felt the impact. Grabbing a hold of Durel to steady himself, he looked toward the direction he felt the impact come from.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" someone shouted.

Elessar looked down and noticed a young girl on the ground. When she looked up, she froze and looked clearly scared.

"King Elessar, my apologies…!" the maid said in a stutter. As the words where said everyone froze. Elessar was about to reply to the young maid when someone interrupted him.

"Oh you careless girl, what have you done this time? My apologies Elessar; Lily is young and still very new"

"That is ok…Eleanor… it was an accident after all. Now, I was wondering if you could make Durel and I meal if you are not busy." Elessar asked in a tone he hoped showed respect toward his head cook.

"Well of course I will make something for you. Now you and your friend go sit at the table over there and wait for a while and we well have food for you quickly," Eleanor said while shooing Durel and Elessar towards the table that she had spoken of. After she made sure that they were comfortable she started to bark out orders and rush around the kitchen getting things together.

"Well, she seems like a nice lady" Durel commented, stopping to pick the right words so that he did not offend anyone.

"Yes she is a nice lady and is very close to Faramir. She has a big heart, but you wouldn't know it with her tough external" Elessar replied with a small twinkle in his eyes as he thought of how she treated Faramir just a couple days ago.

Elessar turned to Durel and smiled at him. He was so glad and relieved that his brothers where here. It felt nice to be surrounded by some of his family. When they were not here, he really did not have many people that he could relax around. Except for Faramir, he had no one with whom he could just be himself and not worry about being judged.

"Estel, Faramir is in good hands. Elladan and Elrohir will not let anything happen to him. They love him as brother, as they do you" Durel whispered softly as he squeezed Estel's hand and kept a tight hold on it. Looking up, he watched Eleanor come over and place two plates in front of them. They were filled with the most delicious food.

"Here you go Elessar, now eat up," Eleanor firmly said.

"Thank you Eleanor; it looks delicious as always." Elessar replied as he grabbed his fork.

"Elessar, I was wondering…" Eleanor hesitated. Elessar looked up at that, and was shocked that she had faltered.

"Yes, Eleanor." Elessar replied as he put his fork and gave Eleanor his full attention.

"I was wondering how young Faramir is doing" Eleanor said nervously, wringing her hands repeatedly. Elessar paused for a while and thought of what he should say to Eleanor about how Faramir was doing. He could not lie to Eleanor and say that he was doing better, but he did not know how she would take the news of knowing how bad Faramir's health was.

"I can't lie to you Eleanor; Faramir has not gotten better nor has he gotten worse." Elessar replied.

"Right now my lady my mates are checking him out and seeing what they can do to bring down his temperature. There is nothing to worry about and I assure that he is in good hands," Durel quickly replied.

"Good… well if there is anything that I can do let me know. Oh and I hope you enjoy your meal," Eleanor replied as she got back to her work.

Both Elessar and Durel shared a look and broke in to fits of laughter. They then proceeded to eat their meal in silence and Elessar finally relaxed. Time seemed to move faster than it had in the last couple days and in no time he had finished his meal and was sitting back. It was the by the fourth time he tried to stifle a yawn that he heard a laughter that sounded like ringing bells. Turning towards Durel he saw the annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"Now little brother, I do believe that it is time to put you to bed" Durel teasingly replied.

"Durel, I am not (yawn) a child anymore and shall not be treated (yawn) like a child. I do not need a (yawn) nap." Elessar replied with outrage in his eyes.

"Oh…Yes… you are going to take a nap even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry your kicking and screaming self down to our room. There you will be tied to the bed and forced to sleep there.

"You wouldn't Durel, please no…" Elessar pleaded in a hush- hush tone.

"Ok, little brother, but you must behave and follow my instruction and that means you're going to take a nap. End of discussion" Durel firmly said.

"Yes, Durel… I will go take a… a… nap" Elessar grudgingly replied.

Standing up, Durel grabbed Elessar's hand and pulled him up and started to drag him out the kitchen, saying good day to the cooks before he exited the room. He had been very concerned with his little brother's health and how exhausted he looked. The sudden collapse of Faramir had also caused Estel to become slightly ill from the stress and the emotional distress. So he took it upon him self to take care of Estel while Elladan and Elrohir took care of Faramir. Walking down the hallway he took a left and saw the room. As they entered the room, Durel directed Estel to the bed and pulled back the covers. He nudged Estel under them and tucked him tightly into the bed as he did when Estel was very young. He completed the ritual by giving him a kiss and making sure he was tucked in. And then he headed for the door.

"Durel…" a muffled voice came from the bed. As Durel turned around to look at Estel, he had felt as if he had gone back in time to when he had just joined the family, and Estel had been a bright ball of energy.

"Yes Estel," Durel replied.

"Would you check on (yawn) Faramir?" Estel asked in a light tone.

"Yes I will, Estel," Durel replied smiling at what Estel had just said.

He was about to leave Estel to his rest and join his mate when he heard Estel say something that sent chills down his back.

"I can't lose him; I just cannot loose him… (yawn) for if I do I shall die." Estel mumbled. Snapping his head toward the bed Durel noticed that Estel had finally lost the battle to sleep. Frowning, he shook his head and thought about the scary part of Estel's comment. He knew that Estel was speaking the truth. If Faramir would die, Estel would surly follow and that would cause a chain reaction in the family.

"Do not worry little brother, we will not lose Faramir," Durel softly replied as he gently exited the room.

* * *

_Back in Estel's and Faramir's Room_

"Elladan can you hand the herbs?" Elrohir asked as he bathed Faramir's wound in warm water and kept on checking around the wound.

"Here, Elrohir," Elladan replied handing the herbs that Elrohir needed.

When Durel and Estel had exited, Elladan and Elrohir had gone to work straight away and found out how bad Faramir's health was. It was bad. Although it was mainly the wound that was causing the high fever, there was something else that was causing his illness. There was something else, but at the moment they where not certain what it was. Their suspicion at the moment was that it was an internal injury that was causing the pain and they needed to find it and fix it fast. Pausing every now and then, making sure that they had the right material to do everything correctly, they both frowned at how bad Faramir looked. They would not tell Estel for he probably already knew.

"This is bad Elrohir. Sure, we were able to get the much needed liquid down his throat, but what are we missing?" When Elladan did not get an answer, he looked over to his brother. He saw that Elrohir was fully focused on checking Faramir over inch by inch.

"Elrohir …Elrohir… Are you there?" Elladan asked his brother who seemed to not even notice his surroundings. He was making light comments that sounded like mmm, hmm, ahh-huh… and other words. Elladan was so focused on watching his brother that he did not see a newcomer enter. He was completely oblivious until he felt two arms around his waist. Jumping with surprise, Elladan turned around too see Durel standing there.

"So how is our patient doing?" Durel asked in a hush-hush tone so not to disturb Elrohir.

"Not so good Meleth-nin… we have found one of the sources of his fever, but have yet to find the other," Elladan replied glumly as he leaned down and gave Durel a light peck on his lips.

"That bad" Durel sighed "I had been hoping it would not be too serious." Durel dragged his hands through his raven hair. Leaning into Elladan's embrace, he tried to hide his frustration from Elladan and not look so weak as most people often saw him.

"It is ok to be upset Durel, Elrohir nor will I judge you for showing your emotions. You know that we love you just the way you are, including all of your compassion and ability to show a great deal of emotion. Even if some people call it a sign of weakness, Elrohir and I do not, for it always lets us know how much you love us." Elladan was talking in a deep rumble that always had a calming effect on Durel. Snuggling close to Elladan, he let out a sigh of contentment. Being around Elladan and Elrohir made him feel complete, but he knew he had to keep his mind focus.

"Elladan… I am really worried about Estel. He said the most chilling words that I had ever heard; the words gave me such a bitter feeling." Durel watched Elladan's emotions cross over his face in a flash before becoming a neutral blank look.

"What was it? Did it go along the lines of 'I cannot survive with out him'?" Elladan replied. Durel was in a state of shock that Elladan had said the exact words.

"Yes, that is almost exactly what he said and it scared me Elladan. I did not like hearing that from Estel's mouth. I did not like it all." Durel muffled his words in Elladan's tunic as he once again snuggled into Elladan to find comfort.

"Durel, try to think of it from Estel point of view. Try to think of losing your other half. You would probable want to curl up and die too. I know that I would if I lost you…"

"I know you're right, Elladan, but it scares me to think that Faramir might die and take Estel with him. We cannot let that happen. Please do not let that happen," Durel pleaded with one of his husbands.

"Do not worry both Elrohir and I are on verge of a break though and Faramir will be better in no time," Elladan reassured Durel.

"I FOUND IT!!!!" shouted Elrohir causing the other two people in the room to jump and stumble back from the light scare. There was Elrohir hovering over Faramir's unconscious body holding something small in his hands. Elladan grabbed Durel and quickly glided him over next to his brother.

"What! What did you find?" Elladan asked still feeling his heart hammering against his rib cage.

"I found our little problem and the thing that has been causing our Faramir to become so sick," Elrohir explained as he showed the two occupants of the room the tiny piece of metal which was covered in blood, and something else.

"Poison!!" Durel shockingly replied, finally noticing what it had been that covered the metal.

"Exactly, poison… this piece was imbedded in Faramir's back where the arrow had entered and was probably so small that no one noticed it was still there." Elrohir placed the piece of medal on the tray which held his equipment. He then leaned in and gave Durel a savage kiss which was dominated by passion and excitement. This made Durel swoon and smile into the strong kiss. Elrohir only broke the kiss when he started to feel the effects of a lack of oxygen. Breathing heavily he smiled at Durel and once again leaned in and gave him a kiss. This time it was shorter and sweeter.

"So this was what was causing the entire problem? Because the healers here did not look close enough we almost lost our baby brother and our new edition to the family. Because they did not take their time, we almost lost Faramir, the jewel of our family!?!? Oh wait until I get my hands on those idiots." Elladan fumed as he slid behind Durel and wrapped his arms around the dark haired elf's waist.

"Yes… unfortunately the healers missed, but we didn't. Right now, I see an improvement in Faramir's health. It was the tiny poison plus the infection that was causing him to be seriously ill. But Elladan, do remember that it is over now and all we have to do now is to make sure Faramir is comfortable and has liquids in his body and that his temperature keeps on lowering to the right level." Elrohir ticked off his finger on the last part.

"You know Elrohir is right Elladan. All Faramir needs right now is bed rest, along with Estel who also could benefit from some sleep and food. We can help out while the two are sleep. First things first: who is going to write to Ada Elrond? You know he will be even angrier if he finds out that something was wrong with the youngest two in the family and no one told him?" Durel looked back and forth between his mates noticing them wince when he mentioned their father's name.

"I will write to Ada and Elrohir can watch over our patient. You, our 'Dark Star' should get back to Estel and watch over him." They all agreed and went their separate directions.

"Elrohir, I am going to the library to write a note to Ada and shall hopefully be back in a couple minutes." Elladan exited the room where their little brother Faramir laid, and he thanked all the Valar that Faramir was finally out of danger. Now they just had to wait.

* * *

_Three days later—_

"Durel, I want to see Faramir, and I want see him NOW!!!" yelled an impatient Elessar, who was at his wits end. He had rejoiced when he had heard that Faramir's fever had come down, and had done mental back flips when he heard that Faramir was not in danger, but when Durel and the twins told him what had caused the illness, his mood had done a three-sixty. He just wanted to see for his very own eyes that his beloved was okay, but he couldn't since he was told to rest for a couple days. Humph… why did his brother always desire to treat him like he was three? He was eight-eight years old for Valar-sakes and he wished they would remember that. So now he was marching down the hall toward his and Faramir's room, with a nervous Durel trying to catch up.

"Now little brother you need to slow down. It does not matter at what pace you travel; when you arrive he will still be asleep." They had both finally got to the room. Elessar grabbed the door and turned the knob, still listening to Durel.

"I don't care Durel; I just need to see him. Surely you could under…" Elessar paused as his words were caught in his throat and his eyes welled up with tears of joy. There on the bed was his beloved wide awake sitting up and looking directly at him with a shy smile. Faramir was still white as a sheet, but boy was he a welcome sight.

"Thoro…" Faramir huskily whispered his voiced sounding raw from the lack of being used. But to Elessar it sounded like angels singing, and in an instant, Elessar was next to his beloved with his arms around him. He swore he would not ever let go.

"Faramir… I thought I was going to lose you and now… and now you are here in my arms and you are okay… thank the Valar you are okay…." Elessar spoke between ragged sobs that racked his body. He was so relieved to have his precious jewel in his arms again, where he belonged.

"Thoro… What happened? All I remember was being a little warm and then nothing." Faramir was whispering and slightly troubled from the lack of memory and the way Elessar was acting towards him, as if he had not seen him in days. Elessar pause as he thought about what to say to Faramir. Right now all he desired to do is hold his beloved and never let go, but he knew that his beloved deserved to know what happened. So with a long heaving sigh he lifted his lover and him and sat on the bed with Faramir neatly tucked in his arms.

"Beloved, you were very ill." Elessar started, but had to stop as he felt another sob lodge in his throat. This would be harder than he thought. Swallowing, Elessar took a couple more breaths.

"Like I said, you were very ill and you passed out and have been unconscious for about a week. We almost lost you my precious jewel." Elessar felt tears that he couldn't stop falling down his check. "We almost lost you…..I almost lost you…." He felt a sob lodge in his throat. Letting out a ragged sigh he continued… "I almost lost you and if that where to happen I could not bear it. If this experience has taught me anything, it is to hold your loved ones very close." Elessar rubbed his nose in Faramir clean hair, inhaling the great scent that was Faramir.

"What are you trying to say Thoro?" Faramir's muffled question pulled Elessar out of the blissful trance.

"What I am trying to say is that the experience of almost losing you to death has caused me to rethink my priorities and I want to ask you an important question. Will you Faramir, son of Denethor, give me the honor of bonding with me in front of my family and friends, to become my consort?" Elessar breathlessly hoped beyond hope that Faramir would say yes.

"Yes…" Faramir once again muffled into the embrace.

"Yes?" Elessar questioned.

"Yes…!" Faramir replied once more with more enthusiasm and joy.

"Yes…! You said yes….?" Elessar replied in such jubilant voice. He never thought that they would get bonded this early, but once he had been scared from a life and death experience from the same wound not once but twice he knew that life is precious and should be cherished. Elessar laid them down on the bed and proceeded to give Faramir the tenderest of all kisses.

"Finally!!!!!!!!" Three voices snapped the two love birds out of their own special world and as they broke the kiss they looked at three elves who were currently leaning against the wall with a look of triumph on their face.

"Well it took you a long time to do that now, did it not Estel…?" Elladan commented towards one of his brothers. As Elrohir walked over towards Faramir, he pulled out a ring with the family crest on it and took Faramir's left hand and put the ring on his ring finger. Then stepping back, he smiled in approval.

"Now Faramir, you are officially apart of the family. And Estel, don't worry about sending a letter to Ada. He is on his way as we speak. Something about having to keep an eye on his two youngest." Elrohir teased him with that last part, watching as Estel turned three different shades of white and then going back to a light shade of pink.

"Now, now you two behave yourself and let us leave these two reunited lovers to themselves. After all, they have not spoken for a while. Besides, I do believe that there is a buffie in our room waiting for us." Durel smiled slowly.

"What are you talking about, our 'Dark Star'…? Ohhh…… Well, you know now that I think of it I am quite famished. Yes, let us retire to our room, as long as you do not mind Estel." Elladan was not really paying attention to Estel so he didn't notice the wicked smile on Elessar's face.

"No…no… I think that we shall be okay for a while and enjoy the calmness. Do you mind my precious jewel?" Elessar replied as he looked down at his distracted fiancée, who was toying with his new ring.

"Mmmm…" Snapping out of his blissful daze, Faramir looked up from Thoro's arms and shook his head no. "No, you three go ahead we well be fine alone for a couple hours." He replied.

"Well then Estel, little brother Faramir we shall take our leave and don't forget Ada shall be arriving in a couple days." Elrohir bent down to give both his baby brothers a kiss on the forehead. Elladan and Durel followed Elrohir's lead and did the same. As they left they once again congratulated them on their great news and left in a hurry. Once Faramir heard the door slam he turned to Elessar and snuggled into his broad chest and smiled.

"I do love you my jewel and I know my family loves you as well. Although I am a little nervous about seeing Ada again. I know that with you by my side I shall endure everything, but please promise me something."

"And what is that" Faramir replied dreamily.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again

"I will try Thoro, but even I cannot tell you what will happen tomorrow" Faramir stated after taking a deep breath in.

"Oh, but I can," Elessar replied as his eyes twinkled madly.

"And what is that my wild ranger?" Faramir teased Elessar as he drew shapes on Elessar's chest with his fingers.

"We shall live happily ever after, my Jewel of Gondor…" Elessar teased back.

He so loved this man whether he was Ranger or King, he was his heart. Looking up he saw the sorrow that was once there was gone, and now there was only bliss. With the knowledge that he put that bliss there, Faramir lifted his head to give his future mate a kiss. Finally, after what seemed like eternity to them they pulled away and snuggled into the bed.

"And we shall live happily ever after 'til the end of times." Faramir sleepily mumbled, finally falling asleep in the arms of his other half. The excitement had finally caught up with Faramir. Elessar smiled at that as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, hoping against hope that the dread of the last couple days would vanish like dust in the wind.

* * *

**Footnotes**

1 _Rouen_ – one of the old advisors who had worked for Denethor and had not liked Faramir that much and clearly shows it to this day even though the king does not find this amusing. (He belongs to me: Even though he is pain)  
2 _Thoro_ – nick name for Aragorn or Elessar as he mostly called in this story given to him by Faramir for affection  
3 _My precious jewel_ – A term of passion for Elessar to Faramir  
4 _Eleanor_ is a plump woman who plays the over protective mother to Faramir and she has know Faramir his whole life.(Mine)  
5 _Lily_ – Mousy girl and is very foolish. Eleanor does not like her.(also Mine)  
6 _Elladan and Elrohir_ are not ever in Rivendell- They are currently in Gondor's white city  
7 _Durel_ – Elladan and Elrohir's Mate (My charter) He is a dark haired Elf think another version of Erestor with Glorfindel's eyes and you got him

* * *

This story was Written for the Faramir Fan Fiction 2007 Midsummer Swap.and I wrote it and wanted to post it here... I hope it is ok... Anyways I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas... 

Love, Angelstar aka Laura-Shi


End file.
